Love In Perilous Times
by Vain x Life Poetess
Summary: Multiple Crossover. He thought his life was over when Murfield shot him but that was only the beginning. Waking up in unfamiliar surroundings Evan decides to give life a second chance but things don't always go in favor of our favorite M.E. While on the run from mysterious forces he finds the meaning behind his existence and the company's true reason for creating Vincent.


**Love In Perilous Times**

**~o~**

"_Death is only the beginning."_

_~Mummy (1999)_

"Mother?" Mary awoke to find Evan next to her. He had been plagued by dreams too, Mary could see it in his eyes. She kissed his eyelids hoping the dream would go away but it didn't, in fact, her kiss only made his dreams worse, making him remember those painful moments when Cat had taken his love for granted. Now she was back and she was using him as before. But unlike before, he was not going to let her use him.

There was one woman whose his heart belonged to, the one woman who mattered more than life itself. More than God, the universe, the worlds, the prophecy Regina , Murfield, Vincent, everyone had told him about. He didn't care about it anymore. If it was up to him the whole world could go up in flames. Indeed, he thought his eyes dancing with mischief as she supported her head in her hand, her elbow at the base of the mattress. If he had his way the whole worlds, everything that was and ever would be would go up in flames.

What had the world done for him or for Mary? What had the world done for the Princess Aurora and her lost Prince Philip –now trapped, reborn as Ned Seymour, the only vestige from his old life was his memory of his past life and his love that was as undying as his unwavering faith in God itself for his red-haired Princess.

The world had given them nothing. They, Murfield, Regina, everybody –including Cat and Vincent- could go up in flames.

Enough was enough. The world was not going to do anything for them, anything. He had to learn to stand on his own, on that he had to give Vincent credit. For if he hadn't showed him how naïve he was, he would have continued to walk through life consuming, eating, shitting, oblivious to the heinous and cruel nature of his species and the decisions that ruled their world.

He did not consider himself human anymore. Being thrown back in time had made him godly, part of his ego considered himself divine and the former Princess of Wales only fed his ego as she laughed at his calm expression and moved forward, and gave him a light peck on his lips. Her lips were warm like the rest of her body; years of repression led her to believe that pleasure, love was a sin but standing next to this man, this stranger, her otherworldly protector woke in her those undisclosed desires.

"I want you." She said.

He moved away, turning his head to the opposite side. "We can't." He said forcing himself to block the soft melody of her voice.

"I love you Evan, do you not love me? Evan?"

His body stiffened, he clutched the sheets and shut his eyes to avoid falling into the trap of desire but she moved forward and touched his face, slowly turning him to face her. "Open your eyes." She said and heeding his siren's call he opened them and they were at once captured by her dark-grey ones.

Before he could speak, she thrust her lips forward and put to sleep every doubt, every painful memory he had experienced in his world. Cat, Vincent, Murfield, Regina the Queen, it didn't matter anymore.

His hands rose to her neck, up to her red mane which fell once he took off her snood and like soft threads of silk he played with it until a soft whimper escaped from her lips telling him he was being too rough. Yet this did not stop him and soon she was on top of him, with his back against the mattress, wrapping his legs around her waist, eagerly pushing her forward against his shaft, eagerly encouraging her to enter him.

The pain, the screams that soon turned into wild ecstatic moans, mirroring his own, calling out each others' names, erased every fear, sadness that had taken possession of their hearts the previous night.

She was a virgin –she swore –like her mother. Like her mother she would not sin and lie with any man that was not her husband so he did the most atrocious thing a man of his caliber, a man who had sacrificed his principles, who had gone to the level of desperation to protect his loved ones (even when those loved ones did not feel the same about him); would never do.

He proposed to her.

"_Marry me."_ He had said. She had refused. The revulsion on her face should have been enough for him but he insisted.

Since at an early age he was taught never to give up. His destiny, he was told was to take what he wanted. Just like his long lost brother from the past, Edward Seymour. He had to take what he wanted to make himself heard and respected. Everyone who tells you otherwise is a fool –his mother had said. And not until Murfield had shot him and he had died a meaningless death only to be transported again into the time from where he had been snatched as a babe, did he learned his surrogate mother was right.

Love is pain. Life is pain. The only true thing in this world is power and those weak enough to seek it.

She told him she would think about it. Evan was not to wait, like the old fairy tales he had grown up with and hated now that he was living in one, with a passion, he enveloped her in a powerful embrace and claimed her lips for his own. Then shedding all their clothes he lowered himself and told her to lay still as he entered her maidenhead, yet he had not broken through her barrier. Her maidenhead remained intact to the following morning when she woke up with a big smile on her head, eager to resume their last night activities.

He had been saving the best for last. Now that she was his and she pushed her sheath against his sword, he embraced her again, with stronger force as he shattered the tight barriers of her maidenhead. And the first time she screamed, clawing her nails on his bag, giving silent protest through her whimpers, her eyes begging him to stop but he did not and very soon that pain was replaced by something more, something wonderful.

Mary sighed, making all kinds of noises as he moved fast against her, increasing his pace as he kissed her to silence her loud moans.  
They were still in the palace and who knows who roamed the palace. Henry VIII promised it was deserted. For unknown reasons Evan had yet to figure it out and his look-alike younger brother Edward Seymour (who could have passed as his twin, had it not been for his eyes which were a dark blue while Evan's were a pale blue. And of course his beard scruff, thought Evan. Who personally did not see the appeal in that but his brother was sixteenth century man, literally. Whatever he did it was his business and besides, his sleeping beauty Princess, Aurora, loved it. She said it reminded her of his past self –Philip.) as well, why the King had left Richmond palace in charge of Mary Tudor, his bastardized daughter and –as Evan had heard him say the first time he came to Court- his ungrateful daughter.

Evan laughed mentally, remembering that first time he came to Court.

Lady Margery Seymour nee Wentwort did not know how to introduce him. After all the trials and tribulations he'd gone through and everything they had discovered through their otherworldly travelers, Fa Mulan, the penniless Princess Aurora, the scheming Queen who as of yet had it in for him and well, everyone. And last but not least Murfield who as always claimed he was concerned with otherworldly beings since his company had discovered the existence of other worlds and people with the potential not just to alter realities but cross them at will and subjugate entire worlds at whim through magic.  
He was still not safe.  
Regina's mother, the Queen of Hearts had snatched him from the cradle upon hearing a prophecy that two Seymour brothers, alike in everything save for their eyes and the year of their births, would grow up to wreck havoc on their world and every other world dethroning the Queen and her daughter, and changing the course of every history in every reality.

It was no wonder then why Murfield had considered him a danger. He was not after Vincent. Vincent was just a nobody, a poor bloke who happened to be at the wrong place in the wrong time. Their experiments with him had no real purpose except to replicate Regina's magic and hopefully put a stop to Regina and Cora's ambitions. With a little help from the Evil One, Evan had learned much later, they created a dose that not only spliced the DNA sequence but turned humans into beasts.

Yet, who was the real beast in the end? Vincent, the nobody who unknowingly and naively volunteered out of some blind sense of patriotism? Or, Murfield and his team who did a deal with the devil believing they could unlock the mysteries of the universe and life and thus overcoming that mysterious force they still failed to understand, called magic?

Mary's release came with full force and hearing her call out his name in between kisses, sent his mind reeling. Tightening her hold on her, he relaxed a bit as he felt his manroot explode, filling her with his hot seed.

They fell asleep after hours of lovemaking and the following morning they woke only to repeat the same routine. Her ladies dared not to enter. Her best lady-in-waiting, Susan White, kept all her women at bay making excuses and bribing them as they asked her about the_ mysterious _sounds and their screams that echoed every palace wall each morning before their early bath.

Later on their fourth night, before her father returned from Westminster, she asked him again. "Do you love me?"

This time he did not doubt, there was no fear or even the slightest thought of Cat and useless Vincent in his mind. This time with a smile, his lips descending to her neck, suckling on her tender skin then moving up to her earlobe, he said: "I do."

* * *

**Author's Note: Everyone who knows me knows of my reasons why I have not done a full fic of OUAT or my recent dislike for any Disney affiliated TV shows or movies. Regardless I love the performances of the few actors in their shows who show true acting skill. I.e. SB, MB, and I was bummed out when they killed one of the best if not *the* best character on BB, Evan Marks so I decided to give justice to the poor guy making him an important part of all four universes. The Tudors is not part of our universe, as Evan explained and it has been an ongoing plot in Once upon a time as well, Regina and others from fairy tale land can jump through many realities, many worlds as much as they like because of the Mad Hatter's hat and the big dome of doors he showed her once that leads to many universes –one of them our own.  
Tudors happens to be an alternate reality very different from our own, like what you saw on the show elements like Mary Tudor, Maria de Salinas, Meg Douglas, all important Tudor characters to our history do not exist in that universe.  
Cora as the Queen of Hearts and power hungry, took no chances and snatched Evan from the Seymour cradle and took him to the BB where as the show he grew up oblivious despite his bright talents and his caring nature. Murfield plays the same role in this crossover as he did in BB, his company is afraid of the threat of other worldly beings but being a blood-thirsty and power-hungry company they also want to create power so they made another deal with Rumples and Regina to destroy Evan and his family.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot. And I do not want to hear any negative comments, I don't accept criticism of any kind.  
Don't like read something else, simple as that.  
**


End file.
